When Love Comes From Knowhere
by jouren4eva
Summary: Gabriella and her family move to Albuquerque and meet the gang. What will happen when she falls in love.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

Maria Montez and Gregory Montez. Kids: Courtney Montez (18), Gabriella Montez and Matthew Montez (17).

Lucille Bolton and Jack Bolton. Kids: Aaron Bolton (18), Troy Bolton (17) and Amelia Bolton (16).

Derby Evans and Vance Evans. Kids: Shannon Evans (18), Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans (17).

Vanessa Danforth and Charles Danforth. Kids: Chance Danforth (18), Chad Danforth (17) and Louisa Danforth (16).

Yvette Mckessie and Mark Mckessie. Kids: Theresa Mckessie (18), Taylor Mckessie (17) and Lucas Mckessie (16).

Sarah Baylor and Cameron Baylor. Kids: Samuel Baylor (18), Zeke Baylor (17) and Lola Baylor (16).

Renee Neilson and Clive Neilson. Kids: Teagan Neilson (18), Kelsi Neilson (17) and Tristan Neilson (16).

Rosie Cross and Michael Cross. Kids: David Cross (18), Jason Cross (17) and Dana Cross (16).

Lynn Cox and Simon Cox. Kids: Isabelle Cox (18), Martha Cox (17) and Alexander Cox (16).


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

G.P.O.V

LA has been where I have been living since I was a little girl but now we are being forced to move. I don't want to move I don't want to leave all my best friends behind. My dad had to stay in LA because of his job but my mom Maria, my sister Courtney, me Gabriella and my twin brother Matthew were all moving to a small town called Albuquerque.

My dad was the LA Lakers coach and had been for a number of years and he also played for them once also but he had to retire because of a bad injury he sustained but he is just happy being a coach, husband and a father. My mother is at the top of this big company and they have suddenly decided that they want to transfer us and that is the reason that we are leaving.

We have just got off the plane and we were heading towards the baggage carousel to collect our belongings. So we collect our belongings and we head towards the front of the front of the airport and head towards a taxi we had booked and we got in and the driver drove towards were our new house is.

Once we get to the house and the taxi stops we all get out of the taxi and our new house. It was a big house and it was really nice aswell. We get our belongings from the trunk of the cab and start to walk towards the house.

We all walk inside the house and look around it. The house was huge and all the furniture was already in because my mom came here and made sure that everything was here and where it should be. Both me and my siblings race up the stairs to see who has what room. Then we hear footsteps on the stairs and we turn around to see our mom behind us.

"Right obviously you know that room right down there is my room because it is the biggest out of all of the bedrooms" my mom says and points towards a door to our right with the big French doors. "Right so the room next to mine is yours Matthew it is so that I know that you are not getting into more trouble than you should be so here we go" my mom says as we walk into Matthew`s new room.

When we walk inside his room we can see that all of his walls were covered in blue and red paint his two favorite colors, there was a Flat screen TV above his fireplace, a big walk in closet, a desk, a spinning chair to go with the desk, a king size bed, a en suite bathroom, there was a lot of pictures from when we were younger and posters of some people from LA Lakers and a kaleidoscope to go with his TV.

"Sweet my room is awesome" he says putting his suitcase on his bed.

"Good I`m glad" my mom says as we all walk out of the room. "Right Courtney it is your room next cause after Matthew I don't trust you either even though you are 18 so heres your room" my mom says and we walk into Courtney`s room.

When we walk into her room I see that two of her walls were covered in purple paint and the other two covered in zebra print wallpaper, just like Matthew`s she has a flat screen TV above her fireplace, on one side she has a dressing table with a chair and mirror to go with it, on the other side she has a desk with a spinning chair, a queen size bed, a en suite bathroom, there was a big princess diaries walk in closet, she also had a lot of pictures around the room from when we were younger and she had a kaleidoscope to go with the TV.

My sister starts squealing. "Eep I love my room thanks mom" she says and hugs our mom.

"You're welcome now come let's see Gabi`s" she says and hugs her back then we walk out of the bedroom. "Right now this room no one apart from me can come in here because it is my office for work but this room here" she says as she points to another room with also big French doors. "This one is Gabi`s because I can trust her with her room being further down the hall from mine now here it is" she says and we walk in.

We walk into my room and I am in shock with what I see. My walls are covered in turquoise paint, there is also a flat screen TV above the fireplace just like my brothers and sisters, a queen size bed, a desk with a spinning chair, a dressing table with a mirror and chair, a en suite bathroom, a princess diaries walk in closet, there were a lot of pictures from when we were younger and there was also a kaleidoscope. Then I see some long curtains.

"What`s behind these curtains" I ask my mom.

"Open them and find out" my mom tells me so I do as she says and have a massive shock with what I see.

"OMG no way a balcony" I say and open the balcony doors and walk out onto it.

"No way how come I didn't get this room" Courtney asks my mom in a sulky voice and with a pout.

"Sorry Court I thought Gabi deserved it more than you did" my mom says and they leave so they can un pack their suit cases.

A while later I am just sitting on the step to our house taking in my new surroundings when I see a group of people coming up to me.

"Hey are you new round here" the boy with the afro asks me.

"Yeah I have just moved in here with my mom, sister and brother" I say back to him.

"Oh well my name is Chad these lot are Troy, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan and Martha what`s your name" he said whilst gesturing towards the people.

"My name is Gabriella" and with that everyone says hi to me and we start talking.

Authors Note: Heres the first chapter please review and tell me whether I should carry on.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

G.P.O.V

It was now the first Monday at my new school. I really am dreading it I know that I have made new friends but I am not used to it at the moment. I really don't still get it to be honest why I had to move here and not just stay in LA with my dad but I suppose that is my mother for you.

I am now getting ready to go in the shower ready for school. I get in the shower and 10 minutes later I get out and walk into my bedroom.

What I am wearing to school are: Black Flowy Top With Bold White Writing On It Saying "Love The Life You Live", Black Skinny Jeans, Black Wedge Heels, Black Leather Jacket, Diamond Tiffany and Co Bracelet, Gold Hoop Dangly Earrings and An Owl Dangly Necklace.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see My Mom, Brother and Sister. I see that my mom is at the stove making pancakes and croissants for all of us.

"Hi Mom that looks good" I say to my mom and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Hunny here you go eat up so you can go to school" she says to me and hands me a plate with both pancakes and croissants on.

I sit down at the island that we have in the kitchen and eat my breakfast but not before I grab a knife and fork. We all finish up eating our breakfast and put our plates and cutlery into the sink and then walk outside to our cars.

Courtney`s car was a Red Ford Focus 2014, Matthew`s was a Black Renault Twingo 2014 and Mine is a Navy Blue Nissan Pulsar 2014. We all got into our cars and drove to school. When we all got to school and got out of our cars everyone immediately turned their attention to us. We all stepped out of our cars and walk through the crowd of people with them all still staring at us. Court and Matt walk in different directions and I carry on walking straight ahead and I see Troy and everyone so I walk up to them.

"Hey Guys how are you" I say to them as I walk up to them and they all turn around to face me.

"Hey Gabs we are fine thank you" Taylor says as she walks over to me and gives me a hug, as does everyone else but me and Troy hug for a little extra longer. They all take me to the office so that I can find out what lessons that I am going to be in. I found out that I would at least be with one person from the gang in all of my lessons. We carry on talking to each other for a while and then make their way to homeroom.

C.P.O.V

After Me, Gabi and Matt had gone in separate directions I had made my way to the office to go and get my timetable. On the way down the corridor I bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry" I say and look at the person that I had bumped into. He had gorgeous baby blue eyes and had slick Blondie Brown hair.

"Honestly it is no problem what is your name" the gorgeous boy asks me.

"Courtney, Courtney Montez and you are" I ask him with curiosity laced into my voice.

"Aaron, Aaron Bolton nice to meet you Courtney are you new here" he asks me back and I just can`t help but feel weak at the knees.

"Yeah I my mom brother and sister have just moved here so I don't know the area that well yet" I say to him and I know that he must be on some sort of sports team at this school because he looks like a sporty type of guy.

"Oh you must be the new family that my brother won`t shut up about he is really doing my head in is your sisters name Gabriella?" he asks me and we start to move down the corridor and I here boys sending wolf whistles my way.

"Yeah it is my sister is the same though and your brother must be Troy" I say to him.

"Yeah it is I just wish that he would hurry up and ask her on a date or something cause he is really doing my head in and won`t shut up about her Ya know" he says to me with irritation in his voice.

"I know how you feel my sister is the same and I agree but I think that we should just leave them to it" I say to him and he agrees. I found out that we both had the same homeroom teacher Mr Wilkes so we both walked there together.

G.P.O.V

I just feel like I am back at my old school because all the same things are happening. I keep on hearing boys wolf whistling at me as I pass them in the hallway even if they had their girlfriends with them and I just wanted them to all pack it in. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason and mainly Troy giving dirty looks to all of the people that were doing so. All of our homeroom teachers was Ms Darbus so we all made our way to her room and the others just went to their seats and I went to the gypsy looking teacher. I handed her my slip saying that I was new and she just nodded her head at me and sended me to a seat at the back of the class. Next thing that I knew it was the end of homeroom and it was time for first period.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long wait now that school has started up again it has been a struggle. I hope I haven't lost any readers. It looks like both Montez girls like the Bolton boys. Please RnR.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sorry I haven't updated in a year I was finishing up high school and had no time whatsoever. Here`s the next chapter hope I haven't lost many readers.

G.P.O.V

It has been 2 weeks since we have moved to Albuquerque and I have been getting closer to everyone in the gang but more importantly I have been getting to know Troy better. Me and him seem to have a bond that no one can break and I love it but Matt doesn't seem to feel the same. He is totally against us being in a room alone own let alone with other people.

I get up at 5:00 this morning and get into the shower to get washed. I wash my body in Strawberry shower gel and Coconut shampoo and conditioner.

I get out of the shower and walk over to my princess diaries closet and pick out my clothes for the day. My clothes consist of a white tank top, a pair of black leggings, a black flowy cardigan, a pair of black flower sandals, a gold heart necklace and gold stud earrings. I leave my hair how it is curly and just brush it to get the knots out and leave it like that to finish drying.

I don't normally dress up because there is no one to dress up for but now I have and I look forward to seeing his reaction.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mom making pancakes and waffles and my brother and sister sitting around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, Hi Court, Hi Matt" I say to them and then go and sit on a stall.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Matt was glaring at me probably because of my outfit. "Wow sis you look hot I wonder who you are dressing up for" Court says smirking at me.

"Yeah whatever that's so not true and I wonder who you are dressing up for is it a certain Mr Aaron Bolton by any chance" I said smirking back at her as she glared at me.

She is wearing a green flower dress with a three white cardigan that shows a bit of cleavage. She is also wearing heeled sandals with a gold locket and a pair of diamond dangly earrings. She has also left her hair curly.

"Oh pack it in you two and eat your breakfast" My Mom says to us as we keep glaring at each other.

We finish up eating breakfast and we all grab our bags and go to my car deciding to only take mine in today. When we get to the school we all get out and go our separate ways and I go over to the gang and give them all a hug but Troy an extra long one.

"Hey guys" I say to them and they all say it back to me.

"Wow Gabs you look hot" Sharpay says to me and I just blush.

"Thanks Shar" I say back to her and then us all head of to homeroom.

…Lunch…

I walk over to my locker to place my books from my previous lessons in and open it to find a note drop out.

_**Meet me on the rooftop I need to talk to you please T xx**_

The rooftop is mine and Troy`s secret hide out we go there almost every lunch and free period. It's very rarely we are not up there and if we are not we are hanging out with the gang.

I go up to the rooftop and I see Troy sitting there anxiously waiting for me.

"Hey" I say and he looks up at me and comes over and hugs me. "What's up" I ask him nervously.

"I have something to tell you" I look at him as if to say carry on. "I love you, I love you so much I have since the moment I met you and I can`t get you out of my head and…" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips and he responded by kissing me back.

"I love you too" I said and we carried back on kissing.

C.P.O.V

Ever since the moment I met Aaron I knew that there was something there between us. Whenever we was in class together we would always find each other and stare and turn away and blush well that's what I do anyway.

The first few lessons of the day went by fast. They did to me anyway. It was lunch time and I was on my way to my locker when I felt myself being pulled into the janitor's closet. I was going to scream but the other person turned me around and I saw that it was Aaron so I didn't bother.

"Hey why did you pull me in here for" I ask him and look dead into his eyes.

"So I could do this" Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we were involved in a heated make out session.

We pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes and I could see nothing but love in them. "I love you Court, I love you so much that words can`t even explain how much you mean to me". I pulled him in for another kiss and it felt magical. I pulled away again and I said.

"I love you too Aaron, I love you too." We kiss once more and then we hear the bell go for free period. "Come on we better go to class." I kiss him once more on the lips and then let go and I walk out of the closet with him following close behind me.

I never thought in a million years that this would happen now it finally has it feel like I am in make believe but all I know is that I am well and truly in love.

A.N: I haven't had any reviews for this story whatsoever and it kind of upsets me that people read my story`s but don't review even if it is an constructive comment I don't mind but please review and say whether or not you are enjoying this story if your not enjoying this then I will stop!


End file.
